¿Por qué Xellos odia a Fibrizzo?
by Yoko-Zuki10
Summary: Es uno de los misterios no develados de Slayers. Aqui se exponen algunas teorias absurdas del porque. ¿Cuáles son las suyas?


¿POR QUÉ XELLOS ODIA A FIBRIZZO? By Yoko-zuki10.

Es una de las incógnitas de Slayers. Aquí se proponen algunas de las razones personales de por qué nuestro mazoku favorito odia al Hellmaster. ¿Y cuáles son las suyas?

Los personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Kanzaka y Arazumi. El resto es invención de mi mente que elaboro estas situaciones absurdas.

PORQUE LO OBLIGA A IR CONTRA SUS PRINCIPIOS.

Teoría 1.

Fundamento: para Xellos el bien más valioso es el conocimiento y su mayor talento es controlar el tráfico del mi$$mo.

Majestuosa en su trono una hermosa mujer Rubia de ojos dorados fumaba su cigarro de boquilla aburrida, pero simulando estar muy interesada al monologo de su "superior".

Así que Beast Máster necesito al juushinkan para concretar mi brillante plan, si lo haces te recompensare como es debido.- la sonrisa desencajada y esos ojos llenos de maldad hace imposible conciliar esa imagen con la de un dulce niño.

Si no tengo más opción… Pero debes saber que mi sacerdote debe tener libertad de acción si quieres que tu plan tenga éxito. El hace las cosas a su modo y te pido que le tengas paciencia.- dijo a modo de advertencia Zellas Metallium con una sonrisa enigmática.

Tienes muy consentida a algo que es una simple herramienta. Es por eso que eres el más débil de los 5 Dark Lord.- escupió en tono acido ese "dulce niño", para luego desaparecer.

¿Débil? Te arrepentirás mocoso insoportable. Y más ´pidiendo prestado a mi creación. – sonrió en forma siniestra mostrando sus feroces colmillos.

Xellos, no tengo que repetirte lo que quiero que hagas. Demóralo todo lo que puedas sin que sospeche. Dale las armas para que esa niña Inverse domine el Giga Slave y el presumido de Fibrizzo muerda el polvo. ¡Si tienes que darle las Demon Blood dáselas!- dijo en tono amenazante su ama.

¿Darle las demon blood? Zellas-sama no me pida que se las regale, por favooor.- dijo nuestro mazoku de los ojos amatistas mientras fuegos fatuos lo rodeaban.

Está bien si puedes vendérselas mejor, de todas formas puedes recuperarlas luego cuando la niña muera. – dijo suspirando la ama de las bestias.

Espero que sea bonita, así pienso en formas creativas de cobrárselas.- dijo con una inocente sonrisa como si fuera un angelito.

De todas formas tu "gusto" en mujeres es espantoso. Seguro que ese no será "ese" el problema para ti. – dijo con sorna su creadora.

Zellas-sama, no me diga esas cosas me hiere.- arrumbado en un rincón Xellos hacia círculos en el suelo con su dedo indicie mientras fuegos fatuos y lagrimas corrían de sus ojos.

No te hagas, sabes que conmigo eso no funciona, lo que si será problema para ti es que debes destruir las copias de la biblia de Claire que encuentres a tu paso. – dijo con tono cansado, ya que eso si era un problema para alguien que atesora el conocimiento más que nada (para después mantenerlo en secreto por placer egoísta).

¿Zellas –sama porque es tan cruel con Xellos? Al menos permítame quedarme con alguna. Dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Yo no soy la cruel, es Fibrizzo el que te hace ir en contra de ese vicio tuyo de acumular chucherías. A ti la biblia no te sirve de nada de todos modos. Así que desquítate con Fibrizzo estropeándoles los planes.

Gracias Zellas-sama.- dijo haciendo la reverencia mientras su sonrisa siniestra se abría paso y sus ojos llameantes se abrían. Para en un instante desaparecer en el astral.

Uufff! Menos mal que se fue. ¿¡Ahora tendré algo de paz para darme mis baños de inmersión sin ser espiada ni mis mascarillas saboteadas!.- dijo en forma cantarina haciendo su bailecito de la victoria el ama de las bestias. Pues no hay nada más insoportable en los 4 universos que su sacerdote aburrido.

Ejem….Se..Señora… aquí le traigo el prontuario de Lina Inverse.- dijo temeroso un mazoku vestido de mucama (en contra de su voluntad) por orden de la Juu Ouu.

A ver a ver que hace esta niña…- dijo en tono travieso y despreocupado para luego ponerse azul y luego blanco fantasmal….- Oh No! ¿¡Que he hecho! Mi Xellos será corrompido. – finalmente cayendo de rodillas derrotada llorando como magdalena.

A distancia prudente dos mazokus cuchichean entre sí preguntándose ¿que será del mundo cuando choquen los planetas y Xellos haga migas con la enemiga de todo ser viviente?

No entiendo en que estaba pensando la Señora cuando se le ocurrió irse de juerga con Shaby sin llevar sus condones.- dijo en tono preocupado a su compañero.

Yo tampoco, si tan solo hubiera creado a su sacerdote como los otros no tendríamos estos problemas, lo desaparece y listo. Pero la Señorita rebelde tenía que llevarle la contra a su madre y ahí están las consecuencias…. Encima el muy descarado se ha comprado a su abuela, pobre no le deseo ni a un ryuzoku tener un hijo como Xellos.

PORQUE ES TACAÑO

Los personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Kanzaka y Arazumi. El resto es invención de mi mente que elaboro estas situaciones absurdas.

Teoría 2

Fundamento: en las novelas y en el anime Xellos nunca hace nada gratuitamente. Y no por cumplir con su misión descuidara sus intere$$E$$ personales.

Mira Juushinkan… quiero lo más pronto posible el trabajo BIEN HECHO ¿no sé si fui claro?.- dijo en tono seco el "dulce y tierno" Fibrizzo, desechando las advertencias de Zellas, porque según él, la palabra de una cosaca ebria y fumadora no era digna de ser tenida en cuenta.

¿Y gran Mei Ouu, cuál será mi recompensa por servirle fielmente?- pregunto nuestro simpático mazoku en un tono inusualmente alegre.

¿Recompensa? Trabajar para mí obviamente… que otro placer más grande puede obtener una herramienta como tú que servir al Hellmaster, ja! Ja! Ja!- respondió el dulce y tierno Fibrizzo sin comprender la pregunta, ya que Xellos es un mazoku distinto al resto.

En una encrucijada en la copa de los arboles una mirada centellante y purpura miraba a nuestra hechicera genial y a su tropa siendo estudiados sin que se den cuenta.

"trabajar para mi obviamente"- murmuro en tono enfadado sin dejar de reparar el tonito infantil del hellmaster.

Fibrizzo, te pesara no recompénsame como es debido. Hasta ojos de Rubí sabia que debía darme algo de valor si quería que moviera un dedo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a comer mis helados y comprar las guías sin dinero? Rata asquerosa que ni siquiera pagarme los viáticos…. ¡Se cree muy listo en responderme que trabaje a medio tiempo! Pero esta vez te comió el gato Fribryraton. Pero eso.. Es un secreto.- reía siniestramente de esa forma que hasta a Zellas le daba escalofríos, malvados planes urdía el que es el demonio de los demonios.

Al menos no todo es tan malo. No, no, Linita estas como a mí me gustan las niñas, y si me aburro siempre puedo meterme con el chico-roca o la princesita pechugona. – con tono jovial y despreocupado mostraba su sonrisa angelical para sus nuevos juguetes.

PORQUE TIENE MÁS ÉXITO QUE EL ENGAÑANDO

Los personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Kanzaka y Arazumi. El resto es invención de mi mente que elaboro estas situaciones absurdas.

Teoría 3

Fundamento: en las novelas como en el anime, TODOS sabíamos que Xellos ocultaba algo y que posiblemente no fuera humano. Y hasta que no lo confrontaron no lo admitía. Pero quien se imagino que ese ladronzuelo tan compasivo (como ningún otro) que ayudara a la pobre Martina, fuera todo un señor demonio…. Fibry tu eres el gran simulador!.

¡SEÑOR XELLOS! Yo no le voy a perdonar esto. Hemos estado viajando bajo las influencias del mal todo este tiempo. ¡Los Genios superiores son parientes de los demonios! Pero yo Ameria Wil Tesla Seillum lo reformare y lo convertiré en el primer mazoku al servicio de la justicia!- desde la cima de un montículo de escombros y en pose heroica Amelia por vigésima vez en el viaje rumbo a Katar.

¡AAhiii YA BASTA Amelia! Pareces disco rayado. Ya te dije que por sus poderes y la forma de pelear sospechaba que era un mazoku.- decía agotada y al borde de la histeria Lina Inverse.

"misteriosamente" el montículo empezó a ceder bajo los pies de la princesa luego de que "casualmente" cierto mazoku resoplara con inusual fuerza cerca del montículo de escombros.

Saliendo de entre los escombros una aturdida-semi-desmayada Amelia se arrastraba a duras penas siendo socorrida por su "príncipe azul de piedra".

Aunque no lo creas, no hace falta que tú me convenzas de hacer justicia, eso ya lo estoy haciendo yo solo por mi cuenta….- dijo en un susurro para sí, sin esperar ser escuchado por agudos oídos.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto con tono bien golpeado un Zelgadis molesto mostrando no solo los dientes sino todo su odio.

Lo siento, pero Eso es un Secreto.- Recuperando su alegría debido al exquisito coctel de emociones que provocaba en la quimera con su frase y pose característica.

Pues yo creo que hacerla callar por un rato ya es en sí un acto de justicia.- dijo con tono derrotado Gourry.

Parece que hasta a ti cabeza de medusa has sucumbido a la contaminación sonora de Ameria. Si hasta cuando duermo escucho su cantinela.- Lina en un raro gesto de apoyo a su espadachín favorito, coloca su mano en el hombro de este.

Luego un suspiro sincronizado se escucha en el bosque de todos los seres que soportaron durante dos días los discursitos justicieros de cierta princesa que muy picada hacia morros y caminaba de brazos cruzados. Detrás de sus compañeros.

Xellos lejos de disfrutarlo, estaba muy, muy enojado y descargo su ira contra Ameria. Tenía que morderse la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario que delatara al Hellmaster que venía a sus espaldas vigilándolo.

¿Qué todos (menos Ameria) sospechaban que era un mazoku? ¿Entonces trabajar a medio tiempo como Martina, o tener que realizar exorcismos u oficiar bodas había sido una pérdida de tiempo? Si hubiera sabido eso, se hubiera ahorrado el trabajo de fingirse humano y ¡reprimir sus instintos mazokuriles!.

En cambio el mocoso insoportable de Fibrizzo hacia todo lo que le venía en gana, robando, mintiendo solo para que le tengan "consideración" por ser un "niño". Si hasta la misma Lina cayó redondita en sus encantos y quería conducirlo por la buena senda.

"Oh Xellos no pienses más cosas tristes". Que tú no eres ningún niño; el no puede hacerle cariñitos a Lina, así que al final tú la pasaste mejor.- mientras recuperaba su buen humor al tiempo de ver como Lina al sentirse observada por esos ojos inquietantes pero hermosos y malignos, le miraba de refilón para luego desviar la mirada adquiriendo su rostro tonalidades violetas y un escalofrió recorrerla por entero.

Vaya, vaya, Linita. Creo que todavía estas verde en cuestiones de adultos… creo que voy a tener que seguirte instruyendo…- pensaba para sí, disfrazando sus pensamientos perversos con una sonrisa.

Oye, Lina Xellos te mira raro… ¡Creo que él también se ha enamorado de ti, y eso que estas BIEN PLANA!.- dijo con sonrisa inocente el rubio guardaespaldas para luego perder sus dientes de un codazo.

¡ESTUPIDO CABEZA DE MEDUSA! Los mazokus no tienen sentimientos y di una vez más que mis pechos son planos Y TE DEJO SOPRANO.- advirtió la hechicera mostrando sus colmillos y causando el terror de todos los hombres del grupo, incluido de Fibrizzo que venía a varios metros detrás a cococho de Martina que sintió una intensa incomodidad de solo imaginárselo.

Si Amelia, tienes razón. La vida es maravillosa.- con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia Xellos disfruta de ese coctel de dolor con Terror que provocaba su humana favorita. Si hasta con los claros artificiales ya planeaba construir alguna posada y casas de té que podrían reportarle jugosos ingresos en su tiempo libre.

PORQUE ES MÁS "ADORABLE".

Los personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Kanzaka y Arazumi. El resto es invención de mi mente que elaboro estas situaciones absurdas.

Teoría 4

Fundamento: cuando Fibry hace su entrada triunfal se roba toda la atención de las féminas. Si es hasta la misma Lina que al ver esos ojazos verdes de pollito mojado que se conmueve y le da solo una regañina en vez de dejarlo como pollo rostizado.

Si en Next se puede ver a un Xellos incrédulo que lustra su bota, y no entiende como este niño no está disfrazado de chichón, ya que pese a la atracción que Lina siente por él, no lo hace inmune a sus puños…

"Aprende estúpido Xellos del maestro. Así es como se embauca a los humanos y no con ese comportamiento tan raro".- dijo telepáticamente Mei Ouu mientras fingía sentirse temeroso y masajeaba la espalda de la flacuchenta pelirroja.

"¿Raro?".- contesto mientras salía un globito con una carita de un Xellos muy enojado mostrando los colmillos, ya que no podía expresarlo abiertamente.

"Claro, mira que gustarte este palo de escoba con peluca colorada… si hasta tiene mal carácter. Entre locas me quedo con Martina que al menos tiene tetas con las que entretenerse".- se explayo en tono arrogante y burlón el Hellmaster.

¡"Ohh, va entiendo…. Es que eres gay y no te atreves a reconocerlo!".- dijo mientras reía inocentemente hacia los demás y en el globito siniestramente a Xellos.

"¿gay?" - reservándose sus pensamientos para sí.- Estúpido Fibrizzo se supones que somos seres espirituales sin genero puedo tranquilamente transformarme en mujer si estuviera interesado. Y tú eras el que se burlaba que estaba muy "humanizado". Je, Je.. Si ya los pensamientos humanos disminuyen tu poder mental quizás pueda usarlo en mi favor… eso te pasa por no estar acostumbrado. Ja! Ja! Ja!.- tarde se dio cuenta que se reía en voz alta sin ningún motivo y todos incluyendo a Hellmaster le miraban llegando a la conclusión que no le llegaba agua al tanque.

Que estas tramando Xellos para que ni puedas disimular. – dijo en tono cauteloso Zelgadis mientras llevaba su mano más diestra a la empuñadura de su espada.

Me ofendes Zel. Yo solo estoy feliz por la próxima reunión de viejos amigos que hace mucho no veo.- dijo en tono risueño y despreocupado.

"Mazoku tarado, TU sí que no tienes los patitos en fila. Decir amigos cuando los que te esperan quisieran rostizarte si pudieran. Pobres lagartos". – pensó mientras miraba de la misma forma que le miro a Martina sin dejar de suspirar.

Tiempo después en el plano astral…..

Xellos observaba a Lina y a las chicas sorprendidas al descubrir que el dulce niño era fibrizzo…..

Tengo que ir a ultimar los detalles de mi plan. Nos vemos Linita.- en tono juguetón y cantarino se fue hacia el lugar más temible.

¡Abuela! ¿Estas ahí?.- dijo mirando hacia el mar del caos.

Xellos, no me digas abuela, me haces sentir vieja. Dime mama de mama. – reprocho una imponente mujer rubia de cabello liso y tupido como el suyo. Y no solo la forma o el fleco eran igual sus ojos violetas eran los mismos que los de su nieto y la sonrisa irónica era calcada.

No te enojes que no haber abuelita más joven y sexy que la mía.- dijo guiñando un ojo y haciendo su gesto característico con la mano.

Asqueroso adulador ¿ahora que quieres de tu abuela? Dijo acercándose al juushinkan mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y desordenaba su melena.

Pues veras… últimamente Fibrizzo viene metiéndose conmigo todo el tiempo. Le dijo débil a mama y eso no es todo…. Quiere usar a una muchacha que es muy especial para mí. Pretende que invoque el giga Slave y así ser más grande que Shabby. – dijo en tono triste haciendo su actuación de pollito mojado.

¿Así que Fibry te molesta? Creo que ese niño se abusa de ti que eres el más pequeño. Pero aunque él sea el preferido de tu padre, tú eres mi preferido. – le susurro dulcemente para luego apartar el fleco y depositar un dulce beso en la frente.

Pero abu, el piensa que solo eres un objeto para usar. Debe ser castigado por su osadía. – dijo mostrando su verdadero rostro de demonio.

Tienes razón cariño, debe ser castigado, pero con una condición.- dijo poniendo el mismo rostro risueño tan característico de su nieto.

Lo que desees, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para tus planes secretos.- imitando a su abuela ofreció su boba sonrisa.

Tiempo después…..

Oye Xellos dime como conseguiste la espada de la luz si estaba en el mar del caos.- exigía desde abajo una furiosa pelirroja al mazoku que se encontraba levitando varios metros por encima de sus cabezas.

Ay… Lina, Lina solo te diré que es un secreto. Y si quieres saberlo deberás pagar el precio por la información.- nos vemos muy pronto.- dijo sonriendo ampliamente despidiéndose del grupito.-

¡Xellos! Maldito diablo vuelve aquí que ya vas a ver si no me lo dices.- mientras alzaba los puños en forma amenazante.

Oye Lina, cual es el precio que te exigió para saber sus secretos.- pregunto el bueno de Gourry que suele ser muy perspicaz, lástima que sea en momentos inoportunos.

Lina enrojeció de pies a cabeza y se abrazo a sí misma como si estuviese desnuda en el medio del polo norte, para luego correr por el camino para hacerse la desentendida.

En Wolf Pack Island El Ama de las Bestias observa por su espejo mágico la escena mientras llora amargamente.

No, mamá. Cualquiera menos ELLA. – se abalanzo abrazando las piernas de la elegante reina dorada.

Porque a mí me agrada y al niño le gusta. Así que resígnate que pronto tendrás un nietecito que te llamara A-BUE-LA. Ese será tu castigo por hacerme la contraria. Ojala que herede el temperamento de su madre…- Dijo en forma soñadora la madre de todas las cosas.

Desde las sombras un joven sacerdote se reía a carcajadas desde el tejado de la torre cercana. Sin dudas atormentar incluso a su madre era su hobby favorito. FIN.


End file.
